Stars, Love and Sick, Old Tiny Creatures
by wiieee
Summary: Wild boar or tiny spiders, it dosen't matter, Santana hates them all. Fluff with absolutely no point.


**Stars, Love and Sick, Old Tiny Creatures**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, yada, yada, yada, you know the drill...**

**A/N: I've been drinking way to many energy drinks right now, I'm on a speed buzz. I kinda feel like superman. Anyways, Enjoy! :D ****Oh and I don't use a beta so all misstakes are very much mine.**

"This is nice"

"Yes I like this" A relaxed Santana mumbled into Brittany's chest as they lay sprawled on a blanket in a secluded area of a park. Night time had come and the starts shone brightly above them as the darkness surrounded them. It was romantic and Brittany let her eyes wander over the star filled sky a few times. It was the middle of the summer so it was still warm outside, warm enough for them to both me laying in each others arms with light clothing and only a thin blanket defending their bodies from the slight cold that came nightly.

They hadn't really talked about the whole issue of coming out or being together, it seemed like there was no pressure during this time, no school suddenly meant no obligations, Santana couldn't have been happier. It was like it was back to the way things used to be, they were best friends, spending their summers together and of course having lots of sex.

They were laying under a heavy oak, their picnic basket had been forgotten since they emptied it's contains, and the blue blanket that covered them from shivering had been snugly molded into their bodies. It was the perfect day, nothing could ruin it.

Santana had her head on Brittany's chest as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. She had her arm around the snugly blonde who she heard let out a yawn every now and then. Neither wanted to move, but they both knew summer rain was a nightly event around this time of the year. Brittany gently laced her fingers through the brunettes hair, softly enjoying the feel of the smoothness which is Santana. Her other hand laid just outside the blanket, playing with a few strings of grass.

She enjoyed this alone time with Santana, they both allowed themselves to completely relax, she loved that the brunette could put her guard down once they were alone. She had tried to talk about the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, the fact that she wanted to shout it from the rooftops that they were in love, that they were a couple. But Santana quickly adverted the conversion. After a time she had settled for just _being_, just enjoying the day. And live completely in the now. Even though she made a mental note on brining up the issue later.

Suddenly Brittany felt something itch on her hand that lay softly in the grass. She glanced down and saw a black spider, not very large slowly inching it's way up to her elbow. For a minute her mind thought that the spider must be old due to it's slow walking, it had eight legs, surely he must be sick or something, but as the tickling grew bigger she couldn't help but to let out a giggle.

"What, what's funny?" A sleepy Santana grumbled in Brittany's shirt. The blonde could hear the tiredness laced within the brunettes voice and she was probably of to dream land, which Brittany once again interrupted with another fit of giggles.

She glanced down again and saw that the spider was crossing the sensitive area on her elbow and getting further up her arm. Stopping her hand movement on the brunettes hair she leaned down to make it walk up her hand instead, it wasn't that she disliked spiders, cause they could be fun but she would just not prefer it if it went into her shirt, it might take a while to find it.

"It tickles" Brittany softly said, as she tried to get the hesitant spider to walk onto her hand, he'd probably been attacked by the same looking things before, you can't really blame him for being hesitant.

Santana's eyes shot open. She, however would prefer not to let any bug get within touching distance within her, hopefully not even looking distance.

Not wanting to scare the wild boar or something she froze and didn't dare to look up.

"What, what tickles?" The brunette dared to let out, her voice almost breaking.

"The black little guy, or not so little, he's probably old, or sick, I wonder if he needs help" Brittany rambled on as she finally got the spider to enter her inviting palm and she raised it to her face with both hands so she could have a closer look and she captured him there.

Santana's mind wandered, guy, what guy? Finally it hit her,

_A bug. _

She hated bugs, any kinds of bugs, whether it was butterflies or ants it didn't matter, they were always where they didn't belong and the mother fuckers looked seriously creepy.

A shiver went past her as she quickly sat up.

"What?" A distracted Brittany asked as she saw the look on Santanas face as the brunette glanced towards the blondes covered palms.

"What's that in your hands?" She asked with a tiny voice as she slowly pointed to her girlfri-, erhm best friends palm.

"Oh you wanna see?" The blonde replied happily as she sat up quickly and extended her arms to the brunette.

"NO!" The initial chock of fear wore of as Brittany retracted her hands from close proximity of her face.

"I mean no. " She said quite not as obvious that she was afraid of bugs. God, she couldn't deal with this now, not a damn bug, she was tired and tired meant no damn bugs in her way, especially when she was snuggled up nice and close with Brittany.

The blondes eyes narrowed slightly as she studied the brunettes reactions.

"Are you afraid?"

"No I am not afraid of anything" Santana quickly responded and tried but failed to advert her gaze from the questioning blonde.

"It's only a small spider, it's like old" Brittany said, as she peeked into her hands and a small but sad smile was directed towards the tiny creature.

Meanwhile a deep shiver went through Santana, as she blinked hard trying to get the visual images of a spider out of her head. Spiders were the worst, they had too many legs, too many eyes and just looked creepy. And they crawled.. that was the worst part, they crawled with their tiny, tiny bug feet and tiny, tiny eyes. Another shiver went past her.

Taking a deep breath and internally calming herself she asked"Okay seriously you're holding a spider?"

"Yes, it's cute" Brittany responded as another glance was directed at the tiny little big inside her palms.

"No a spider is not cute, it's horrifying, disgusting, and just ugly" Santana blurted out, as she crossed her arms, defensively.

"It's not ugly, I think it might be sick and maybe we could help it" Brittany said as she tried to pet the spider with her finger, which was incredibly still.

Santana scoffed. "We are not doing anything with that spider" she said with a pointed glare towards the blonde.

"Why not?" Brittany asked with a bit of sadness in her words.

"It's a spider, do I need to spell it out for you?" She was used to be nice around Brittany cause.. yeah. But sometimes her mean streak couldn't help but to seethe through.

For a moment it was quite, and Brittany stared Santana down for a moment but then she finally asked;"You are afraid aren't you?"

"No" _Yes._

"So why can't we take it home with us, I mean it came to me for a reason?" She questioned as her shoulder slumped down, as if it all were very sad.

Santana couldn't help the eye roll that felt as if her eyes went back into her scull, and she would prefer it if they stayed there as long as the spider was here.

"First of all that thing isn't going near my room or even yours cause if it do, I will never come within 100 feet of your building or mine for that matter again, second of all it's a damn spider, it like eats leafs or something." She shrugged, as her frown grew.

"No spiders eats flies, I saw that once in school on some documentary" Brittany said surely.

"Yeah okay whatever, I don't wanna think about that either" She silently thanked god, or some force of good for letting her be sick that day in school, or who is she kidding, letting her skip school.

"Can we just get it away from us?" She begged the blonde. "Please" She added in for good measure along with a slight pout.

"Isn't that mean, if it's sick, I would never leave you if you were sick."

A loud grunt escaped Santanas lips as she drew in a deep and needed breath which you usually needed to do around Brittany. "Well I am not a spider" _Thank god for that._

Brittany frowned. "No but he probably has family, you know since he's old"

"I thought you said he was sick?" _Really?_ Was she really discussing the life of a spider.

"Yeah but you never know, that's why we should make him better, give him water or something, he looks kinda dry." Brittany glanced within her palms again, thankfully she had some air holes in between her two hands.

Another deep shiver went through the brunette, she did not want to think of how Brittany thought the spider had dry skin. Or dry something, does spiders even have skin?

Sighing, as she slapped a hand on her forehead. " Let's just set it free okay?" That was the best she could do under the circumstances.

"Why?" The blonde questioned as she glanced at Santana.

"Cause it's a fucking spider, that's way" Her patience was quickly draining from having a bug this close to her.

"Okay fine but can we at least watch him go?" Brittany knew better than to argue when Santana lost her patience, it was a lesson she had learned the cruel way, first time they hadn't spoken for weeks. So she let her have her way, really it was the best option for both of them.

A deep frown appeared on the brunettes forehead, but by the looks on Brittany's pout she just couldn't say no to that.

"Fiine" She let out, through gritted teeth.

"Let's watch the spider crawl away on it's fricking creepy eight legs" Santana added as her irritation got the best of her.

The smile on Brittany right then was worth watching a damn spider

From a distance, if she had anything to say on the matter. You simply can't underestimate the power of Brittanys pouts.

The blonde giggled and let out a Yay, which made the brunette make out a soft laugh while shaking her head.

And then Brittany glanced into her palms and opened them both quickly.

"Where did it go?" She asked as her eyes searched her hands, then her arms.

Slowly Santana let her eyes find blue ones. "What?"

"Where is it?" This could not be happening, not again.

"You lost the spider?"

"Yeah I can't find it" The blonde stood up and looked around herself as it would appear on her skin once again.

Santana got up quicker than she would like to admit. Eyes wide with horror as she stood frozen, glaring at Brittany.

But then suddenly she felt her eyes connect with the blonde as a smile was directed at her, which she couldn't help but to reciprocate. For a second, there wasn't a spider, just a loving moment with the person she loved. Then she laughed, laughed _at_ her.

"What?" Santana replied with a small smile

"It's on you, on your should- " Brittany did not have time to finish her sentence before Santana was jumping around trying to shake the tiny old creature, and she couldn't help herself but to laugh at her.

In that moment Santana wished she was alone cause the freak out which came with having a damn spider on her

_on her_

-was just too embarrassing to show other people.

"Get it of me! Fucking Spider! Damn! Where is it! Get it of!"

She panted around in a circle trying to shove the damn creature from her body. Her heartbeat was erratic, along with her sudden need to hit someone she tried to regain control and there she saw it, on the blanket crawling with it's tiny, tiny bug feet. Before she had thrown a thought any other way her shoe was on the spider and the spider was being smashed on a brown blanket.

"You killed it!" Brittany announced quite loudly as she pointed to minor murder scene.

"Well it attacked me, he had it coming" She quickly sad as she wiped her foot on the grass beside them. Leaning down to start pulling the blanket into a ball of.. well spider guts. Brittany moved beside to stand at the side with an open mouth.

"I can't believe you just killed it"

"I'm sure it had a very productive life" Santana replied as she threw the blanket into the empty picnic basket and held out her hand to Brittany to take as she took the basket with the other.

As Brittany reached her left hand the brunette quickly stopped her.

"Oh no, not that hand, the other, you ain't touching me with that hand until you've thoroughly washed it with chlorine"

Ignoring the confusing sentence she held out her other hand and let Santana take it and they started walking to the path back to civilisation.

"Bye spider, rest in peace" Brittany waved at the crime scene as she kept on walking.

A groan couldn't help but be heard from Santanas gritted teeth as she clenched her jaw as to not trying to shout at the blonde.

"It's gonna rain now." Brittany said sadly

"It always rain"

"Yes but not it probably won't stop until his family have stopped grieving."

"I'm sure it will be sunny tomorrow"

"Yeah..." The blonde replied deep in thought.

Then with a huge smile grazing her lips she said;"You were so afraid. "

"Was not" Santana answered quickly as she kept her eyes on the road, so Brittany couldn't see the terror still within her eyes.

"Was too"

"It was a spider it isn't exactly pleasant" The brunette tried to reason.

"You were really afraid"

"Noo"

"It's cute"

"Really?" Santana questioned with a slight hint of hope.

"Yes, but you were so afraid" Brittany mocked her once again, there was nothing better than seeing this side of Santana, she loved this side, even if she had trouble getting her to admit to it.

"Urhg" Obvisouly she wouldn't get out of this one, but it was okay, Brittany never ceased to amaze her and she couldn't think of anything better than to spend the day with the girl she loved.


End file.
